Heart of the Ocean
by Citrine Curls
Summary: A look into the different meanings of the beautiful necklace throughout the story, and how it changes for Rose.
1. Cold Possession

**Well, this is my first story for Titanic. It's kind of like an analysis on the shift in meanings of the famous necklace. I hope it doesn't come off too boring or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the film or actual ship. Writing this was just for fun.**

**Part 1: Cold Possession**

The Heart of the Ocean: one of the rarest gems to ever be seen in 1912. Although the cuts of the heart and its facets were created by man, its deep blue hue reflected an endless sea. Many would say it reflected a woman's dreams or the secrets she harbored. Any first class woman in 1912 would give up all of her precious jewels and gems in order to own the Heart of the Ocean and wear its ethereal aura. If diamonds were a girl's best friend, then the Heart of the Ocean was a dream come true.

However, Rose Dewitt Bukator did not see that meaning in the necklace. During her time on the _Titanic_ and afterward, the necklace went through a series of different meanings, none of which held love for her fiancé, Caledon Hockley.

Rose, her mother, Ruth, Cal, his lackey, and Trudy were traveling aboard the luxury liner to America for the wedding and their new life. Rose was not happy with the arrangement whatsoever and with her high class social life in general. In her perspective, all of the excessive eloquence was a disguise that cleverly hid an oppressive prison. The bars of the prison cell –the events, the mindless chatter, the attitudes, the jewelry, the constricting wardrobe- were closing in on her, and their claustrophobic grasp was becoming too much.

And it did. After another monotonous dinner, Rose attempted to end it all. No one would notice a small splash against _Titanic's_ grand scale. However, a third class gentleman by the name of Jack Dawson pulled her away from her dark decision.

After the ordeal, Rose changed into her night gown and prepared to turn in for the night at sea. As she fiddled with her fiery curls, thoughts of her suicide attempt and her unlikely hero played through her mind. Before she could sort out all of the details, Cal stepped into her room.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why," Cal said as he walked to Rose's side. From behind his back, he pulled out an eloquent velvet jewelry box. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week; but I thought tonight, perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

_What piece of jewelry could possibly represent his "love" for me more than his engagement ring? _Rose mentally asked herself. Cal's ring was exquisite, but it felt like it was welded to her ring finger.

Slowly, she opened the velvet box to reveal a large, grand gem stone cute into a heart shape. It dangled from a chain that was clearly composed of glittering diamonds. The stone was so beautiful it seemed like the lights in the room focused on it to create an illuminated aura around it.

"My God…. Is it…."

"Diamond," Cal finished for her. "Yes, it is. It was worn by King Louis the Sixteenth." He gently placed the necklace around her neck. It rested against her pale skin, standing out in its glory. As he latched the clasp, it felt like he was locking a chain around her neck. "They call it _Le Coeur de la Mer_, The-"

"The Heart of the Ocean," Rose interjected. She wanted him to know that she did possess knowledge, unlike the common belief that certain first class men had. "It's overwhelming."

Overwhelming was the safest term she could use. She was not overwhelmed by Cal's romantic meaning behind it or by its deep cerulean beauty. The necklace was another chain to tie her to him as a possession, another bauble to show the world who she belonged to in their hierarchy. For her, the heart did not symbolize a loving relationship, but as the decorative seal for her fate.

"It's for royalty, and we are royalty, Rose," Cal continued.

_"We are royalty?"_ She thought as she blankly stared into the mirror. _To the outside world we may appear in that manner. In reality, you're the only "royal" one. While you're the king, I am stuck being your most prized possession instead of your equal._

Cal did not notice that Rose was deep in thought. "There's nothing I couldn't give you, and there's nothing I would deny you if you would not deny me. Open your heart to me, Rose."

_I can't open my heart to you, Cal, because you have closed it off way before you gave me this one._

She gently placed her fingers on the rare diamond as she stared into her and Cal's reflections in the mirror. Cal thought she was admiring the expensive token of his love and was speechless over it. After all, he figured that Rose was not the type to squeal in delight over something smooth and shiny, but instead remain reserved. At least that is what he assumed.

The only things that Rose and the Heart of the Ocean currently had in common were beauty and a heart of ice. The stone felt cold under her fingertips, as cold as death because that was what her relationship with Cal and society felt like to her: death. The diamond chain felt like a snake that was slithering around her neck and tightening slowly.

_How can something that is supposed to be so beautiful represent how my life is ending?_


	2. Heart's True Meaning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the film or ship. Writing this was just for fun.**

**Part 2: Heart's True Meaning**

After finally giving in to her heart, Rose searched for Jack to let him know that she changed her mind. She believed it was the best decision, and a great beginning to a new life as she "flew" with him at the front of the ship.

Afterward, Rose and Jack arrived at Rose's first class suite. She asked Jack if he would draw a picture for her, and he eagerly agreed. Since the sun had set to end another day at sea, she offered her suite to serve as his work space.

"Will this light do?" Rose asked as she flipped on another light. "Don't artists need good light?"

In a horrible French accent, Jack replied, "Zat is true, but I am not used to working in such horrible conditions!"

Suddenly, Jack's attention was caught by Rose's favorite Monet painting as she worked on opening Cal's safe, another one of his favorite possessions. Once she opened it and removed the Heart of the Ocean, she gently handed it to Jack. He held it gingerly to the light as he studied it with an artist's eye. Unlike Cal, who saw the necklace as a symbol of power and wealth, Jack saw it for its pure art form.

"What is it? A sapphire?" He inquired while focusing on the Heart.

"A diamond," Rose answered while gazing at Jack and the necklace. "A very rare diamond."

Jack admired the diamond's shape and facets that were handmade. Nature provided the jeweler with such an amazing medium to work with, the most expensive he had ever laid eyes on. However, he knew the work that went into the piece was more valuable than its monetary worth.

Rose swallowed as she finally gained the nerve to break the slight silence. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, Jack. Wearing this."

Jack nodded in response since he did not notice Rose's connotation.

"Wearing only this."

Jack turned this attention to Rose to make sure she was serious, and she was.

While Jack set up an area for him to work, Rose changed out of her navy dress and into a sable satin robe. She removed the jade butterfly hair comb from her hair and allowed her fiery curls to fall freely. In all of her portraits, she was dressed in a new outfit and every curl was pinned perfectly into place. Before stepping out of the wardrobe, she clasped the Heart of the Ocean around her neck. This time, it did not feel heavy and possessive, but as light as the butterflies that were fluttering with excitement and nervousness in her stomach.

_In Jack's presence, this necklace is not horrendous._

She stepped out to see Jack sharpening one of his sketching pencils. She playfully swished the robe's belt as he looked up at her.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

She tossed him a dime although he was still in a surprised state. After a silent moment as she slowly dropped her robe, Jack nervously instructed her into a pose and began to sketch her. One would want to guess that he would focus on the Heart of the Ocean and highlight the cerulean stone's features. The true beauty in his drawing was Rose, but it was nearly impossible to bring forth all of her inner beauty.

Rose was slightly surprised that she picked the Heart of the Ocean to wear in her drawing. For a split second, she thought it would send the perfect message to Cal, perhaps a form of revenge for his hold on her. Despite the thought of revenge, that was not why she chose it. The simple symbol of the heart was meant to represent love, and Jack was the one to show her that it was still possible. He was determined to somehow help her escape her current life, and his determination was fueled by his feelings for her.

_I never see that in Cal's cold eyes_, she thought as she remained still on the couch. _I'll come back for the drawing and Jack's portfolio, but the necklace can stay with Cal in the safe. If it's alright with Jack, I'll leave with him when the ship docks. _


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the film or actual ship. Writing this was just for fun.**

**I'm sorry it took a while to post this part. I have been busy with a summer class.**

With the rain pouring down, Rose stared up at the Statue of Liberty's face from the deck of the _Carpathia_. Her emerald eyes were drawn to Lady Liberty's torch: the light that was supposed to represent a new beginning for many people. Upon seeing it, her mind flashed back to the all too recent sinking of the _Titanic_ as was lowered into the life boat. She clearly recalled staring up at Jack and the bright signal flares bursting behind him. Although her chances of survival were better in the boat, she also knew her chances of seeing Jack again decreased. In that split second, she made the decision to stay by his side no matter what.

_You jump, I jump, remember?_

_We both jumped_, she thought, _but we both didn't make it._

Although Jack did not make it with her, she had him in her heart and would keep his memory alive within her. The first step of that journey was taking his name as her own. She was no longer Rose Dewitt Bukator; she was now Rose Dawson.

The freezing rain was beginning to ache Rose as if it were reviving her time in the Atlantic Ocean. She tensed up and placed her hands in her coat pockets-Cal's coat pockets.

_What is this?_ She asked herself. Within the pocket's confines, she something cold and smooth, yet containing various contours. She pulled the foreign object out to find something that she thought was still inside the _Titanic_ at the bottom of the Atlantic: the Heart of the Ocean.

_I shouldn't be too surprised. Cal had a lot of money invested in this for his "love" for me._

She was tempted to fling the necklace overboard with what strength she had left. Before she could fully process the idea of throwing the necklace into the sea, she remembered that Jack drew her while wearing it.

_I think I'll hold on to it, but not wear it._

Jack was the one to show her what a heart was capable of, and she also made him a promise.

_The screams and cries that filled the chilled night air were getting quieter with each passing minute. All of them were waiting for the life boats to return or for death to claim their final breathe. _

_She finally said something to Jack she wished she had said sooner and at a happier time. "I love you, Jack."_

_Jack tightened his grip on her hand, but did not return the sentiment in the manner that she wanted._

_"No, don't you say your goodbyes. Don't you give up."_

_"I'm so cold," she responded in a daze._

_Jack would not allow her to give up so easily. "You're going to get out of this…you're going to go on and you're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not tonight. Do you understand me?"_

_Although she listened to him and gazed into his eyes, her mind still wavered to the cold. "I can't feel my body."_

_Despite the cold aching him to his core, Jack's determination could not be haltered. "Rose, listen to me. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you, and I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful." His voice began to tremble more, and his breathing was more forceful. "You must do me this honor…. Promise me you will survive…that you will never give up, no matter what happens…no matter how hopeless…promise me, and never let go of that promise."_

_Rose tried to ignore the cold and focus on his words. "I promise," she vowed._

_"Never let go."_

_"I promise. I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Even when she physically had to let him go, she vowed to never let go of his words, his memory, and her promise to him.

_I promised I wouldn't let go, and this will always remind me of that. I'll live the life and do the things we would have done together._ She clasped her hand around the pendant. _I promise, Jack. I promise._


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the film or actual ship. Writing this was just for fun.**

Eighty-four years. It had been eighty-four years since the Titanic sunk. Eighty-four years since Rose lost the true love of her life. At almost 101 years old, she finally had the perfect opportunity to tell his – their – story. It would not be right for her to keep his memory all to herself. After all, there was not a record of him or his friend Fabrizio even boarding the ship. It was like they never existed.

As an aged Rose told her story, she left her mind go back in time, a time when she was the happiest. Although she knew Jack was with her through every journey, she truly felt his presence while she spoke about him. Afterwards, she felt like her main journey in life was complete: she kept her promise and lived for Jack. Now, she felt that she could finally let go.

At night, Rose stepped out on the deck of the ship in her ivory night gown. The wind rustled her white locks as she reached the railing. It felt like history was repeating itself as her bare feet stepped up onto the bottom rung of the railing. She imagined that she was seventeen again, and Jack was behind her showing her that she could fly. After staring out into the Atlantic and listening to the waves lapping against the ship, she gazed down and unclasped her hand to reveal the Heart of the Ocean. The physical symbol of her promise to Jack, how Jack showed her what a heart truly meant, and the once seal of her temporary possession to Cal.

_A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. Now, you all know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me in every way that a person could be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory._

Even in the dark of night, the deep cerulean diamond was able to capture some of the moon's beautiful light. She never told a soul that she had such a valuable piece of jewelry. Even when the beginning of her new life was rough, she never thought of selling it. For special events, she never wore it.

_I believe I've held on to this long enough_, she thought as she stared at the Heart of the Ocean one last time. _It no longer belongs to me, and it won't belong to anyone else unless they find it. It belongs with the Titanic._

With a sudden gasp, she gently tossed the necklace into the sea. She could no longer see it after it broke through the cold surface. An ominous feeling washed over her as she listened to the waves. She had heard tales about people knowing when their time was almost over, and perhaps this was it. If it were true, she wasn't scared. Although she would miss her family, she knew someone was waiting for her.

_You'll die an old lady, warm in your bed._

A bittersweet smile crossed her wrinkled lips. She slowly stepped down from the railing and returned to her room for the night.


End file.
